


A Lion's Heart

by Chxlsy



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Spoilers for Lieat 3 Normal End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxlsy/pseuds/Chxlsy
Summary: Teobaldo Leonhearts was alone for a long time.





	

Teobaldo Leonhearts was alone for a long time. 

Ever since he left his small family ( _protecting them, he would do anything for them, they're better off without him_ ) he has been alone. His words were his sword, his lies were his shield. In the line of work he was forced to learn, being unguarded was a mistake, and caring for someone else was a death sentence. He made a vow  to never become close to anyone, to never go beyond tolerance for another living being.

He told himself he didn’t need anyone. ( _ He’s lying _ ).

\------

The dragon police were a pain. Neil was too knowing, Brett was too suspicious and hateful of him. They made information brooking difficult, damn it. It didn’t help that when the body of his informant turned up, he was the first suspect. He wasn't idiotic enough to commit a crime when the dragon police were right in town. ( _ He wouldn’t kill, he wouldn’t ever cross that line _ ).

He stayed well over a month before finally escaping the interrogations and apathetic stares. He collapsed on the cheap motel bed in the next town over, the last thing he saw before sleep claimed him was the starry sky outside the smudged window.

When he woke up, a smooth egg was resting on the floor in the folds of his coat, halfway under the bed.

\------

Efina was a bundle of joy and wonder crammed into a tiny dragon, forcefully carving out a place in his heart to claim as her home. She fed on his mess of lies, turned into oily monsters ( _ at least he’s good for something _ ). He tried to stay apathetic of her presence, he tried to pretend this young girl was just a passing curiosity, tried to  _ not care _ . He’s lost too much to caring.

He knew it was a losing battle when she looked at him with those wide, violet eyes and asked for a piggy-back ride.

\------

Seeing his old family, so caught up in their hatred of him, hurt. They didn't understand that he did it for _ them _ , they were  _ better off _ , they should’ve _ forgotten _ about him. More than anything, he wished their revenge hadn’t involved Efina. 

She’s gone, and it was all his fault.

( _ it was his fault for caring _ )

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot write angst im gonna cry
> 
> im not sure if this is technically a character study but w/e uwu


End file.
